The present invention relates to bulldozer undercarriage and more specifically relates to track support systems for such undercarriages.
Bulldozers are often operated to level or grade the ground surface. When so operating, the bulldozers quite often undergo large pitch motions which cause their blades to cut an undesirable wavy ground surface.